An integrated circuit (which may include an integrated circuit die mounted on a package) like all other products are subject to inspection before distribution to customers. Such inspection includes testing of the integrated circuit for proper functionality. An example of such an integrated circuit testing system is the Delta Flex Test Handler, Model 1240, available from Delta Design, Inc., San Diego, Calif.
After testing, an integrated circuit is sorted according to the result of such testing. For example, an integrated circuit that shows successful operation is sorted into a good integrated circuit tube for distribution to customers. On the other hand, an integrated circuit that shows failed operation is sorted into a bad integrated circuit tube for further investigation or for discarding. The good integrated circuit tube and the bad integrated circuit tube typically have a distinguishing appearance from each other (for example, different colors) such that the contents of the tubes are readily determined. An example of such an integrated circuit sorter for binning tested integrated circuits is the AET Handler available from Aetrium, Inc., North St. Paul, Minn.
In the conventional integrated circuit sorter, a sorter operator places an appropriate tube at an output track carrying the tested integrated circuits. A particular output track is designated as carrying one of good integrated circuits (i.e., integrated circuits which showed successful operation during testing) or bad integrated circuits (i.e., integrated circuits which showed failed operation during testing). The sorter operator then places the appropriate tube at the output track depending on whether that output track carries good or bad integrated circuits.
A manual placement of the tube on the output track is prone to human error. The sorter operator may place a wrong tube on the output track. For example, if an output track carries good integrated circuits, the sorter operator should place a good integrated circuit tube on that output track for receiving the good integrated circuits. If by human error, a bad integrated circuit tube is placed on that output track, then the integrated circuit manufacturer loses profits in discarding good integrated circuits.
Conversely, if an output track carries bad integrated circuits, the sorter operator should place a bad integrated circuit tube on that output track for receiving the bad integrated circuits. If by human error, a good integrated circuit tube is placed on that output track, then the integrated circuit manufacturer's reputation may be jeapordized when customers receive inoperative integrated circuits.